Almost Lost
by MH2002
Summary: Fresh was only 8 at time IT happened, before Fresh had never felt fear before and had never worried about his personal safety, it was mostly his families job but Fresh was not stupid, he did have common sense. Not that he cared but everyone else seamed to that's why things changed after IT…
1. Wished He Stayed Home

Fresh, Error and Geno belong to  .com

MommaCQ AU Belongs to 

—-

This was something I did in my spare time at school… It got so dark so quick…

—

Chapter 1

—-

Fresh was bored, there was nothing to do. He played Pokémon already, had breakfast, watched morning cartoons and since Geno was still in the hospital he couldn't talk to him and Error was out of the question and so now he's was bored, he figured 'maybe the park will get rid of this unrad boredom!' so he got up fro the couch to look for his mom "Ma? Ma where are you?" "I'm in here sweetie." He hared from across the hall in his mothers workshop were she drew all her rad drawings "Yo Ma, can we go to the park, I'm bored?" he asked politely, CQ sighed "No, I'm sorry sweetie, unless you can get your brother to go with you because I cant because I have work to do. And I'm not letting you go alone, understand?" "Ok Ma, I'll tell ya if I'm able to get buzzkill to come." And with that he turns to leave "Fresh pleas don't call your bother names…" CQ sighed, Fresh knew his mom was tired and he was sure he would appreate her hard work if he could he thought as he walked up the stairs to his big brothers room.

Fresh knock on the door and then waits fro his brother to answer the door because he knew if he just walked in he'd get punched again like last time, Error opens the door and sighs "What do you want?" Error asks in and annoyed tone "Ma said I could go to the park if you came with me, so you coming or what brah?" Error hesitated then replied with a sigh "If I go with you, do you promise not to bother me?" "I'll try Bro, now lets go!" Fresh said walking way to find his mom. After telling her that Error was coming they headed out and started walking to the nearby park that was only a few blocks away. Unaware they were being watched…

When the two brothers got to the park Error sat down on a bench with his knitting needles and an unfinished scarf while Fresh ran to the swings and swung and suddenly Fresh wasn't so bored any more and things were going well until a guy came along, walking on the other side of the park wearing a large trench coat. Fresh would have ignored him if he didn't see him drop a little pouch on the floor but the guy didn't seam to notice and the mannered kid Fresh was he got off the swings and ran to the bag and picked it up and followed the man saying "Yo, Mister!" The man turned around and bent down to Fresh's level "Yes?" The man says kindly with a smile on his face "Yo, you dropped this dawg!" Fresh said in his usual lingo, Fresh half expected the man to look at him strangely or say something but to his surprise the man just smiled and gently took the pouch from Fresh's hand and opened it a little to see inside then looked back at Fresh with a glimmer of something in his eyes the Fresh did not recognise "Thank you, this was for my kid and he would be sad if I lost it." The man said bringing out a little round piece of candy and popping it into his mouth and sucking it "No problem brah! Well I gotta go-" Fresh turned to leave but the man interrupted him "Wait, wouldn't you like one? There's plenty left."

Fresh was a little conflicted, he's always told not to trust strange but the man seamed nice so he decided to go by instinct "Naw, thanks for the offer though, bro-" Fresh again turned to leave but now the man had a hold on his lower arm and was gripping so hard he could hear his bones creaking but the man still had a smile but now it was more sinister then any thing "I REALLY insist you take one." Taking the other hand the man reached into the bag and pulled out a pill for tired to force in to Fresh's mouth, Fresh wasn't stupid he knew that if he took that pill bad things would happen so he kept his mouth shut and tired to think of what to do. Fresh was scared, he was terrified, then had a thought 'My bro's right there if I yell hell hear me! Right?' Fresh decided to take a chance and scream, First he took a beep berth and " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!" fresh screamed as loud as he could but it didn't last long because the man managed to shove the pill into Fresh's mouth and he was forced to swallow it. Then the man rapped both his arms around Fresh's small body: One across his mouth and one across his ribs and arms to stop his struggling. "Just relax and it will all be over soon… My little boy" The man whispered in to Fresh's ear and for the first time in Fresh's life, he wished he had stayed home…


	2. Feeling Sleepy

Fresh P.O.V

I'm trapped; I can't move; this guy has got me. Is this how it ends? I don't wanna die, I wanna live but that's not going to happen, this man is going to take me away and no one will know where I went…Maybe it's for the best, no one even like's me, besides Deecy (he can find new friends) and Geno (He won't be around long enough to miss me too much). Error hates me, he'd probably be happy if I was gone, I'd be happy too if I could be… Huh, I feel sleepy. Oh that's what that pill was; a sleeping pill, which makes sense. The man is talking to me, I don't pay attention to what he is saying I don't know what's going to happen but I know it's not good, I don't want to die, this man is going to kill me, I feel my soul race, my chest feels tight, I'm shaking, my glasses have fallen off, there's something wet on my cheeks, am I…Crying? Scared, I feel… scared. It's a strange feeling, probably the only one I'll ever feel…

Error P.O.V

I can't believe my stupid brother dragged me to the park because he was bored. At least I could finish my knitting (I was making another scarf for Geno) but I really don't wanna be here, we've been here for like an hour… At least no one else is here, I really hate the park. No, that's not true, I love this place, me and Geno used to come here all the time until… My hands are shaking again, I think it's time we got home and Mom will get worried soon. "Fresh it's time to go." I look up but Fresh isn't there, he better not be hiding "Fresh I'm serous, it's time to go! You better not have left me here, you little SHIZ!" I sigh in annoyance; he's not far if he's still censoring me. I get up from the bench and start looking around, where could he be? He's not answering me when I call for him, and I can't just leave him here, Mam would kill me. For god sake-! "AAAAAAHHHH-!" What was HECK that?! It sounded like screaming?

Fresh! Oh god NO! I start daring round the park, trying to find the source of the screaming, I look towards some tall bushes and I peak though and what I see makes my non-existence blood boil. Some guy in a long trench coat is holding MY little brother, holding him so that he can't move; he seems to be speaking to him but I can't hear what he's saying but I KNOW it's nothing good, I've things like this on police shows and it hits me, this man is trying to kidnap Fresh! I mean, I said I hated Fresh but This! This is just sick and-! Wait, what is that in Fresh's face? He glasses are on the ground and I look at his eye sockets, his eye lights are small, trembling and…There's tears coming out of his eyes! I thought he couldn't cry, he only cries when he's-! Scared! He scared and for some reason that makes me ANGRY! My eyes start to glitch over but I don't care, I feel my strings leave my fingers and bolt towards the Dirty Vile Disgusting man, who really should have thought twice before trying to kidnap MY Brother!

Fresh P.O.V

Suddenly I feel the tight hold on me loosen "What the FUNK?!" The man holding me say's, I look down and blue strings have wrapped the man's arms, I look up to where there coming from and I see, Error? What's he doing here? He must have heard me; I didn't think he would come for me though. The arms around me come lose and I wriggle out of his hold and fall on the ground but the man makes a grab for my leg as I tried to crawl away "NO! Don't leave me son! Let me go you little brat!" "Not on your life you creep!" Error scrams as he holds him back so I could get away; I manage to get far enough away that the man can't reach me. My breath is fast and shallow and my vision is blurry from crying, I can feel my soul ponding in my chest, I've never felt this way before…I don't think I like it.

"Fresh!" I look up and Error is looking down at me and griping my shoulders, the man tied up tightly behind him so that he can't get away "Are you OK?! What did he do?! Are you hurt?!" Error starts searching me, looking for any kind of injury. He rolls up the sleeve of my arm and there's huge bruise shaped like a hand, Error starts to glitch out in anger "Oh I'm gonna to kill that-!" I try to stand up but end up slumping over, Error catches me. What happening? Oh yeah, the pill. I should tell Error "Bro…He made me…" It's hard to talk; the pill is working too fast "What, What Fresh? What did he do?" Error sits me down; I feel very sleepy "…Made me swallow…Pill…" I look up at Error; I've never seen him this worried before, at least never for me, for Geno he's worried all the time but never for me "Its ok, it's all going to be ok, We'll get mom! Can you stand?" I try to stand up but fall again "SHIZ, Ok, I'll just have to carry you." "But you don't…like being touched…" Why would Error do something he hates for me?

He never have before, the only times he touches me is if he's punching me. He wraps my arm around the back of his neck and halls me to my feet, I grip his Jacket and hold on tight but the world around me starts to spin…I'm I dying? I don't want to die, I'm crying again and as I go to walk I trip and fall, I'm out before I even hit the ground but the last thing I hear are two voices calling my name…


	3. We Need To Speak With You

Fresh P.O.V

~Dream~  
Everything is black…I can't see anything, I always come here when I fall asleep it think it is called a dream but nothing ever happens here. I stand up looking around, there's supposed to be a light here, a light that I walk into to wake up but it's just…dark. I try to walk but something grabs my leg, dragging me down to the floor and I start to sink into the floor, I try and yell but no sound comes out; that feeling comes back and even now I still don't understand. I keep getting dragged down more and more but when everything goes pitch black and I can't move, I hear words whispered in my non-excitant ear "I'm gonna make you Mine~..."

~Real World~  
I sit up quickly and breathe heavily, after a minute I'm able so slow my breathing and calm down. I look around in hospital room, I can tell because I come here all the time to visit Geno, I look down and I'm wearing a hospital robe, one that Geno wears sometimes when he's here, I look around and I'm in a little room, one sealed off from the rest of the patients. I'm all alone but on a little table next to my bed; I see Mom's bag, my clothes and glasses…"Ma? Error?" My voice is weak and my mouth is dry, I see some water on the table, I reach over and see a drip connected to my hand, Geno has theses too and it stings a little but not a lot, I also see a bandage around my arm with the drip, it aches. I use my other had and grab the cup "W-why is it so heavy?" I can barely lift it up and take a sip…I feels so tired but I don't wanna sleep anymore, my body feels achy "Ma? Error?" My voice sounds a bit louder and my mouth isn't so dry any more, I feel better now.

~creak~  
I hear the door to my left open slowly, as if someone was trying to be quite and I see Ma walk in and look at me, she looks shocked for a second then she smiles softly with tears in her eyes. "Hey Buddy…" She says quietly as she puts her hand on my cheek as if I was going to disappear at any moment "Hi Mam." She slowly leans forward and engulfs me in a big hug…I hug back after a little hesitation and I can feel her shaking "Ma? What's wrong?" Why is she shaking? "I-I'm just glad you're okay Buddy…" She hugs me tighter and I look over at the door and Error and Geno are looking in, they both have a strange look on their faces, like they're scared and happy at the same time, I reach up my good arm and wave slowly at them "Yo Brahs…"

Mam pulls back and looks at the door "Boys, I thought I told you to wait outside…" Error pipes up "We heard talking and we wondered if he was awake." They walk up to the bed, one going on each side, Error on the left and Geno on the right "Hey Geno Bro" I ask "Hey Fresh, it's good to see again" "Nice to see you too Brah" I use my left hand and good arm over and reach for his hand, he grabs it and gives it a gentle squeeze, then something dawns on me and I look at Mam "Wait, how long have I been out?" Ma gives me a pained look "Fresh, sweetie, you've been uh…" "You've been out for two days…" Error says out of nowhere "Error!" Geno pipes up and looks at Error Mam puts her hand on his shoulder and scolds him gently "We said we would tell him gently." Error doesn't look fazed, he just stays quite. Then he does something I would never expect, he reaches his hand up slowly and he grabs my hand and holds it tightly but not too tightly…

I just look down in surprise, this has never happened to me before, I look up at Geno and he is smiling the widest smile I've ever seen and Mam is crying. I look down at my hand, I give it a gentle squeeze and Error looks up at me and suddenly grabs my robe and pulls me forward, I brace for a hit or something but he…pulls me into a hug…"I'm glad you're ok, you 90's trash." He pulls back and grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye "I swear if you ever pull that kind of SHIZ on me again I will-!" Error starts to glitch out and Errors fill his eyes, I don't know what to do so I just act out of instinct, I reach forward and slowly hug him gently, after a few minutes he calms down and backs away, I smile at him "I won't Brah, I promise…" I look to Mam and Geno and there both crying again but I don't think it's because their sad, I look at Mam "Ma, can I have my glasses please?" Mam nods and puts them on for me, now I won't make people uncomfortable.

~Knock, Knock~  
We all look at the door "Come in" Mam says and a man in a doctors coat walks in with a soft smile on his face, he looks at me "Hey Champ, glad to see your awake, how do you feel?" I look down at my arm and smile at him "My arm is aching but it's no biggy, I'm fine!" The doctor looks at me surprised, then smiles back "Well, we can get you something for that arm, anything else?" "Nah" Besides the arm, I feel nothing "You're not upset or sad or scared?" "Nope" What's with all the questions?

"That's good" I hear a voice at the door… its two police officers.

"Because we need to speak with you."


	4. Life was Good

The room was completely silent, CQ looked sad, Geno looked upset, Error looked angry and Fresh looked confused. CQ looks up "I thought they said that you would get a statement from Fresh when he recovered." Error grips Fresh's hand tighter and Geno moves a bit closer to the bed. "We are, be we feel like we need to talk to you about we found down at the station. Its about the man that tried to take Fresh." CQ looks at her children and then looks back at the officer "I think its best if we talk outside, I don't want the boys too hear this." The officer nods and moves to walk out the room "Wait..." Fresh piped up "I wanna hear it." They all turn a stare at Fresh "Son, we assure you, you are not gonna like what you hear..." Fresh just smiles his emotionless smile "Heh, you might not know this but I don't care, you could say whatever you want to me and I would not care, because I Can't... So I would like to hear it please." The police look in absolute shock at the words to come out of what should be a 8 year old.

While they recovered, CQ looked at her older sons "Would you two like to stay too?" They both nod, refusing to leave there baby brother alone and they would be lying if they said they weren't curious as well. The officers look at each other and then one of them flops a small file on the bed with the label on it saying 'Conner Adams' "His name is Conner Adams" A picture slips out of the file; Fresh reaches over and grabs the corner and turns over and gasps "Oh my...Brahs look!" The two look over and gasp as well. In the picture is a younger version of the man- No, Conner and a little skeletal child in his arms that looked Exactly like Fresh, Same frame, same smile, same eyes (But full of emotion) HECK even the same sense of fashion, terrible 90's clothes. The younger of the two police officers speaks up "He also had a child, who happened to be 8 when he died. After that he has been arrested serval times for Attempted Kidnapping and Attempted Rape..." CQ and Error gasped but Geno and Fresh are confused, they had heard of kidnapping before but Rape? "Ma, what's that?" Fresh pipes up in a curious tone CQ looks over with a serious look in her eye "Its nothing you need to know about Sweetie." Neither Fresh or Geno dared question her but Error, Error knew exactly what Rape was, he had heard about it on those Police Shows that we wasn't allowed to watch but did anyway.

The police nod and open the file and take out another picture and one takes a note pad and pen out of his pocket and asks "Fresh, we just need you to conform that the man in this picture" He holds up a picture of Conner "is the man that tried to take you. Is this that man?" Fresh nods and Error moves closer and takes a look too "That's the one, definitely, I held him off before your cop buddies came." The younger bends his knees and looks directly at Error "You know, people at the station are hailing you a hero little guy." Error looks surprised and rises a non-existent eyebrow "Really?" The officer nodded and continued "Yep, you fighting off your little bothers could be kidnapper and managing to get help would be not easy for anyone, easily for a kid like yourself, you did the right thing kiddo." He leans up and writes down some notes and Error smiles, just a little but a smile non-the-less. CQ and Geno look over at smile proudly at him, slightly surprised at Error behaviour towards Fresh, they've never seen him so...Protective of his little brother before its not like they weren't happy about it, then Error mutters out "I'm no hero, I was just protecting my brother." CQ walks over and pulls her second oldest in for a hug "Well, you did the right thing anyway, I'm so proud of you." Error blushes and tries to push his mom away in embarrassment "Momma..." Everyone laughs except Error who just goes bright blue and starts to glitch out a little but calmed down then he let his mother hug him.

The Police start to pack up and are about to leave before CQ pipes up for one last question, a question which had been on everyone's mind "Wait, before you leave, I have a question...Do you know WHY he tried to take Fresh?" The Police stop and turn around "No, but we think that it has something to do with that fact that your son and his son look so alike but if we find anything out we will call you. Have a nice day and try not to think about what has happened, we'll keep in touch." The officers leave and the family is silent once again before Fresh pipes up "You brah's wanna watch a movie?" Error and Geno nod and CQ just smiles and sits down in the chair while The three brother all sat on the bed while a little TV flicked on and started to play one of the boys favourites 'Peter Pan', even though none of them could forget what had happened, for that moment, it was like nothing had gone wrong and life was...Good, even if it was for a moment, life was good.


	5. He Loves Me

Chapter Text

It had been a few days since Fresh had been left out of the hospital after the doctors had deemed Fresh was well enough to go home, Fresh would still sometimes get dizzy spells or have nausea but most of the time he was fine. Fresh had been asked if he wanted too stay out of school but he refused, he just went on with his normal behaviour, but everyone noticed that the relationship between Fresh and Error have changed dramatically, Error would be around Fresh at all times, if anyone tried to ask Fresh why he wasn't in school last week Error would just pull Fresh away form the conversation but if anyone even looked at the big bruise on Fresh's arm weirdly Error would juts fry into a rage, attempted to beat up anyone in the area around him but never yelling at Fresh once.

CQ had explained the situation too the school and then school had offered Fresh the school consoler if he wanted to talk about what happed but again Fresh declined, he felt like there was nothing to talk about, he knew what had happed and that was it. He was sleeping fine and no more nightmares had happened since that time he woke up in the hospital but sometimes when he would think about it, the nightmare and his soul would start to beat faster and he would almost feel something...but it didn't happen that often...but more often that it should...

-  
Fresh was in his room on his 3DS playing Pokémon Moon, It was only him and his Mom home at the minuet because Geno was still in the hospital, Error was over at Ink's place. Fresh was told to stay in his room because the Police had scheduled a meting with the house and Fresh had been told to come out when they wanted him, but Fresh was getting bored and thirsty so he paused the game and got up from his bed and opened his door very quietly and creeped to the kitchen to grab a drink. He could hear people talking in the other room so after he grabbed a cup of water, he was about to leave but something caught his attention. It was a small recording devise and it had been left on the kitchen top, Fresh's curiosity was very strong and that is what pulled him to quickly grab the devise and scamper back into his room... he wasn't sure what was gonna be on the tape but he had a inking that it wasn't anything good, but it couldn't be that bad "Right?" Fresh spoke to himself, like he was trying to convince himself "Oh well, here's goes nothing..."

He presses Play...

-Tape-  
 _  
Interviewer: This in the 17th of June, Year 20XX and this is officer XXXX with Conner Adams. Conner, do you know why you are here?_

 _Conner: Not at all, can you tell me what I did wrong?_

 _Interviewer: Conner, you tried to kidnap a 8 year old boy_

 _Conner: What are you are you talking about? Its not a kidnapping if he's my son!_

 _Interviewer: ...Conner, he is not your soon, your son is dead I'm afraid._

 _(heavily silence)_

 _Conner: Heh, what? He's not dead, he just ran away, I don't know why, I tried to make him happy!_

 _Interviewer: Conner, I know it's hard to accept-_

 _Conner: NO! He's not dead, we would have fun almost everyday, he loved it, I don't understand why-_

 _Interviewer: Wait, what kind of "Fun" would you and your son have?_

 _Conner: He would scream for me as I filled him up with everything I had~_

 _Interviewer: Wait, your admitting to-!_

 _Conner: And then that Pink haired XXXXX had to brainwash him into think he was her son, and made him lose his emotions, I know because I've been watching them, I took! I went to get him back, He Loves me, HE LOVES ME! I will get him back!_

 _Interviewer: Conner, calm down-! Ok were gonna have to stop_

 _Conner: HE LOVES ME, He loves me, He loves me, He loves m-!_

 _-_ The Tape Stops-

...Fresh's door burst open...


	6. Quiet

Fresh had been...quiet. Really quite, not himself. Not at all, now he only ever talks if he wants something or if someone askes him a question and even then he wouldn't say more then 5 words. Everyone was worried, CQ was worried, Error was worried, Geno was worried, EVERYONE who knew Fresh was worried. Now he never left the house except when he when to school but today was different because he was at Decans house but just seamed so closed off, No one except CQ knew why though...

 _The Other Day_

CQ P.O.V

 _The police had arrived and were taking about the interview with HIM and it had incriminating evidence on it that could send him away for a long time... I really hope so I don't want him anywhere near my family ever again. They said they brought in tape in so we could go over it, they said they had left it in the Kitchen, so when to get it but it was no where to be found. "You swear you had left it on the counter?" I call out "Yes Ma'am, I left it next to the sink." But its not here, where could it be? Maybe Fresh has seen it I walk over to his bedroom but as I get closer I hear, talking? I press my ear against the door and listens very closely. Very muffled voices said "He loves me, he loves me-!" He heart dropped to my feet and I felt my blood run cold._

 _I burst into the room and I look at Fresh, he's sat on his bed, his back turned to the door, I rush forward and put my hand on Fresh's shoulder. "Fresh?" I ask, he slowly turns and I get a good look at his face, I gasp as it is drenched with tears, and he whispers something that I barely understand "I don't understand..." I sit on the bed and get in closer "What?" I ask "I don't understand..." He says again "I don't understand...I don't understand...I don't understand...I DON'T UNDERSAND!" He yells and he starts crying harder and I'm unsure of what to do so I reach forward and pull him into a big hug. He's always been a cuddle bug and I just hopes this works. He hugs back tightly as I quietly shush him "Its ok Baby, it'll all ok..." He starts to calm down and he looks me in the eye and asks in the most scared tone I've ever heard(And living with my family, its pretty bad) "That's not gonna happen, right? Your not gonna let the bad man 'Take me' Are you?" I am studded for a second because this is one of the only times he's actually sounded like a 8 year old Child, I pull him closer and whisper in a firm yet soothing tone "That will never happen, I promise son, that man will never touch you ever again." He looks up again and puts his hand out "Pinkie promise?" I smile softly and wrap our two pinkies together. "Pinkie Promise."_

I sigh, Fresh has not been himself and no one is sure of what to do, were all really worried but there's nothing we can do right now because he's over at his friend Decans house I walked him over this morning, I decide to do some drawing until he got home, I hope he's ok. I walk to my office and sit down at my desk and look at the picture on it, it's a old family picture, when Fresh had been first been brought home. When he was born he worried us all because he did not cry, shout out or make any noise at all an it took the doctors a while to prove there wasn't anything wrong with him but we all noticed that he never reacted to anyone or anything but he was super aware of his surroundings because he seamed so curious and with every new thing he encountered, it was almost like you could see the Cogs inside his little head turning to make sense of it all.

I sigh, "You were always my smart little guy..." I smile and get to finishing my next comic page, we'll be fine in the end, we always are...I really hope so...

 **Decans House**

Fresh and Decan were in Decan's room reading, catching up and just talking when Decan asked a question out of the blue, "H-Hey Fresh, are you ok?" Fresh looks up at his only friend "Yeah Deccy, I'm radical right now." Decan looks unsure and frowns slightly "Please don't lie to me Fresh..." Fresh stops and his YOLO glasses changed too "..." Fresh sighs and turns away "...Brah, you know how I can't feel, right?" Fresh asked back turned to his friend, Decan moves closer "Yeah? What about it?" Fresh starts to shake slightly "Fresh? What's wrong?" Decan asked reaching out and touching Fresh's shoulder gently Fresh reaches up and slowly takes the glasses off his face and he slowly turns to his one and only friend, with light purple tears streaming down his face with his eyes full of confusion and frustration and...something else that Decan could recognise straight away... Fear, his eyes were full of absolute terror, like something had happened, something terrible... and in a very shaky voice, full of horror and uncertainty...

"I don't know 'bout that anymore..."


	7. New Powers

Fresh POV  
What is happening to me!? All I feel is that feeling when HE tried to take me and when I heard what he said on that voice recorder, my soul beating in my ears, my gasping breaths and crying a lot… I've seen these things happen to Error but never to me! I  
can't think of what they're called, my mind is racing and I can't focus! "Fresh?" I look up and Deccan and looks down at me (When did I get on my knees?) and gives me a look that has a mix of worry and confusion. "Fresh, look at me, your having a panic attack, you need to relax" He gently puts his hands on my cheeks, wipes away some of the purple tears and looks into my eyes, I look back still crying.

Deccan pulls me in for a hug "Its ok, just let it out." And I did, I hug back as tightly as I could before I hurt him, and I just sob into his shoulder as he rubs my back, I'm so confused and scared, I hate this, its un-rad, un-rad as HECK! After a few minutes of crying as gasping, it finally stops and I almost go limp against Deccan's shoulder "Feel better now?" Deccan asks in a soft tone, I pull back not looking at him and nod "Y-yeah, I do…" I rub my arm feeling uncomfortable; normally it would be me comforting Deccy not the other way around "Fresh, look at me, please?" I look over and reach for my glasses that Deccan had dropped on the bed but he stops me by grabbing my wrist gently "No, I want you to look at me properly." I look at him and he smiles softly and I give a small smile back, he giggles "Heh, that's the first real smile from you I've ever seen from you, I love it!" He opens his arms again and I hug him again laughing too, we stay like that for a while until I look at my watch.

No POV  
"OH MY GOD!" Fresh screams. "WHAT?! What's the matter!?"Deccan yells back, Fresh starts running around grabbing his things and putting his glasses back on. "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late for dinner; Ma and Error are going to kill me!" Fresh is panicking so much that he doesn't feel his magic getting stronger and his eyes start to glow bright purple "Fresh, your eyes!" Deccan yells but Fresh paid no notice and he runs to the window and tries to climb out but catches his foot and falls to the floor, Deccan tries to catch his leg but misses and waits for the thump of his friend hitting the ground but it never came, Deccan looks out the window but finds nothing but the remains of purple puff of smoke in the air…That was new.

Fresh POV  
I ran out the window but tripped on the window ledge, I was falling so I put my hands out to brake my fall and closed my eyes but then it felt like I was dropped into water but I was still somehow falling, I open my eyes and I see I'm in some kind of white space with other blurs going around, some blue, some red, some look funny, some look horrible and there was one other purple one but Fresh didn't like looking at that blur because it made him feel anxious, when suddenly Fresh was falling faster and he saw a hole under him open and he was thrown inside.

Error POV  
Where the hell is Fresh? He was supposed to be home by now, I'm sat on the couch waiting for dinner to be ready and if Fresh isn't home in the next minute I'm going to Deccan's house and dragging him back here! I hear something above me so I look up and it's some kind of portal but before I can think of anything else, Fresh suddenly dropped on his lap, looking confused and a little shocked, I look back and for a minute we just sit their staring at each other until Fresh opens his mouth "Yo Brah, what's for dinner?" He says as he gets off my lap and moves top sit next me on the couch an I'm just still dumbfounded "F-Fresh, what the HECK was that?!" He doesn't even look at me "Language Brah." He scolds gently, completely ignoring my question "Sorry but Fresh, what did you just do?" He looks down at his hands and fiddles with his jacket "I don't know Brah, ok? I don't know how I did that." He brings his hands to his face "I think I unlocked kind of new powers…"

No POV  
Error just steers at his baby brother "Fresh, what are you talking about? I thought you had pocket universe magic." Fresh pipes up "I know and I still do, I think…I think I can make portals." Fresh looks up at his brother with a unreadable face but his glasses told a different story, they said 'WHOA' then they changed to 'RAD :)' Error pulled a confused look "Fresh, are you ok?" Error asks with slight concern "Yeah, I'm fine  
Brah." His glasses said OH NO… then HE KNOWS. Error was just more confused, he knew Fresh's glasses moved and changed to show his true thoughts and he also knew that Fresh wasn't able to control it, it just kind of happened. That's what I noticed the tracks down Fresh's face "F-Fresh, h-have you been crying?" Fresh freezes up and tries to look around for a distraction, but sadly there isn't any. Error put's his hand on Fresh's shoulder "Fresh come on, your worrying me." Fresh sighs and removes his glasses.

Error gasps and his jaw almost drops the floor as he looks at his little brother's eyes, where before they were full of nothing, were now the white pupils where now surrounded by his brothers purple magic and small purple tears were in the corners of Fresh's eyes and the old tear steaks were still on his face and he had a small frown. Error was stunned… He had no idea his baby bro could be so cute! "Fresh, your eyes…" Fresh looked down and braced himself for harsh words because almost everyone who saw his eyes had commented on them, usually in a cruel way. But the curl words never came as he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks; he looked up at his big bros happy smile "Fresh your eyes are amazing! I love them, you look so cute!" Fresh blushed slightly and looked around, even though his brother had been treating him differently the past few weeks, he didn't expect him to take it that well "Also, why are you crying, are you hurt, did something happen!?" He did expect that question though "No Brah, I'm fine, I'm not hurt its just…Well…I think…" Fresh was looking around for a distraction again, he had been uncomfortable before but not like this. "Well what?" Error brought his hand down and waited for Fresh's response "I think…I think I can feel…" Fresh barely whispered the second part but Error still heard it "Fresh…are you being serious? You're not joking right?" Fresh looked over as the tears were beginning to fall and nodded slowly, not daring to look his brother in the eye. When he was suddenly pulled in for a tight hug by Error and Fresh heard him laugh in a soft teary tone "Heh, Sniff, took you long enough…" and he just began to laugh as he happy cried against his baby brothers' shoulder, Fresh hadn't moved since Error pulled him in for the hug, because he was trying to process what this new feeling was, he had been watching people for so long that he had been able to recognise most emotions but when it came to himself, we was like a new born baby although he was feeling…good. It was a pleasant feeling, what he felt when he was with Deccan was nothing compared to this, he slowly wraps his arms around his brother and leaned back against the couch "Hey Brah?" he said softly "Yeah Fresh?" Error replied "I think I like being happy." Fresh said with and smile and he wiped the old tears from his face, Error smiled back "Me too and Fresh?" "Yeah?" "I don't think your ever gonna need those glasses ever again..."

CQ POV  
I had been watching that whole exchange and now I'm crying too, not because I'm happy (Granted, I am happy my boy has found his emotions), my boy has finally got emotions but they couldn't have come at a worst time!"…Be strong my brave boy…because in 3 months…

…We're going to court…"


	8. A Moment of Peace in a Chaotic Situation

Fresh POV  
 _19/5/20XX_

 _Emotions are even more strange then I am, it's been almost two weeks and there are still lots of Emotions that I even know the name of, but that ok because my Bro's that have been giving me help on how to present them in a good way, It's really ironic when you really think about it, Geno hides his true emotions when he's home (Like right now) and when we visit him to make us feel better even if it's killing him on the inside while Error is someone that lets his emotions control him and his thought process, almost every decision I've ever seen him make have been based on his emotion while all of mine were based on logic and the sense of right and wrong. But now things have changed now, my emotions have not been subtle, that have been explosive for lack of a better word. For example, when used to watch morning cartoons and a sad scene comes on, I never used to understand the characters sadness but now that I do, when I watched an old Steven Universe episode yesterday called 'Rose's Scabbard' by the end of the episode I started to sob uncontrollably and my mom and bros had to calm me down...That is when I felt embarrassment for the first time. Note to self: Embarrassment doesn't feel good, AT ALL!_

"Fresh!" I hear as I stop writing in my journal and look at my door, I put it down and head over and open the door and yell back "Yeah Mom?" I loom and I see her at the bottom of the stairs with an undefined on her face "Fresh w-...we need to talk. You, me and your brothers, we'll be waiting downstairs in the living room whenever your ready to come down." I cock an eyebrow in confusion. "K, be right down!" I close the door and walk down the stairs, and I see my mom on the couch with Error on her left and Geno on her right, as soon as she seems me, she stands up and jesters too where she was just sitting, indicating me to sit down. I sit down and we all look at mom with an equal amount of confusion on our faces for about 15 seconds when we hear a knock on the door and I feel hands take mine and hold them tightly, we had learned that when we all got together on the couch for a talk, it's never good. I give them a gentle squeeze back to reassure them, it's my way of saying 'It's ok, I'm ok'.

She comes back after a short while and a lady follows her in, she is dressed in a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt that when to her knees, she was human so she had short blond hair and a clip book. She had a soft smile on her face and she knelt down so she was at eye level with us "It's nice to meet you boys. My name is Lucy Parker, I have been sent here to talk to you about something really important." She turns and looks directly at me "I understand that you have very recently gained emotion and they are somewhat unstable, if you ever feel the need to stop and calm down just speak up, OK?" I nod, not really knowing what to say. She straightens up and sat down on the armchair and puts her clipboard on her lap. "So...You all know that what happened to Fresh was a crime and HE need to be put away for it but I am going to need evidence from both of you, Fresh and Error."

Error perks up and narrow his eyes slightly "What does that mean? I caught the guy in the act, isn't that enough?" I feel him grip my hand tighter and I grip back "Yes that does mean a lot but...what you both need to understand that because this happen and HE has mostly confessed to more crimes, this is going to the high court and all you two have to do is answer some question as truthfully as you can, Understand?" I'm still confused and a little scared "D-Does this mean I have to see him again?..." I feel my soul beat ever faster and I my magic begin to react to the stressful situation but I hold it down and not let it show and I feel my hands being to shake slightly "No, no no! Not at all, you see what will happen is because of your ages, we will have to take you and your brother to a special place where you will be put in front of a TV with a camera on top, you won't be able to see HIM. Only the Jury, the Possucurer, the Judge and the Defence will be able to see you and you will only see the Judge, the Prosecutor and the Defence, they will ask you some question that you must answer as truthfully as you can and then its over."

"However I will have to take you both to the building to get you used to it and you can meet the Judge, the Prosecutor and the Defence before the trial if you want too but you don't have too, we'll have to go in before the trial to test the camera and the microphone. Do you both understand?" I take a deep breath and calm myself down, I can't panic here, I'll be embarrassed again, so I nod and say in a clear voice "Yeah, yeah I understand." I look at Error and his eyes are covered in ERRORS and his non-existent brow folds into a worried exception, I take my hand out of his and put it on his shoulder "Bro, you ok?" He doesn't respond straight away; Geno reaches over and weakly grabs Errors jacket sleeve "Error, please calm down…" I see that Miss Parker is looking at Mam, looking for a sign to stop. "Maybe we can continue this after Error had calmed down a little…" Mam said and Miss Parker nods and notes things down on her clipboard while Mam walks over and whisper to Error and Error half whispers back, just loud enough to hear him "I don't like it...I know I have to but I don't want that for him...I know that he has to do it but that doesnt mean I have to like it…"

After more quiet whispering Error finally relaxes and his eyes clear up and glances to me and Geno; who has stayed quite this whole time, also listening to the quiet conversation. Miss Parker perks up when Mam says her name and stops writing "Are you ready to continue?" Error nods, keeping his head down, looking at his hands "Well, what also will happen is that, since we know of you and your brothers 'Condition'" She said using air quotes "We have a special room set up for the two of you, yo make you as comfortable as possible, we'll set you up in there and when we need you, we will call you in. You answer the questions and then we will let you go home. You understand?" I nod and so dose Error. She smiles and jots a few things down and stands up "Well, it's been lovely to meet you all, I hope everything's goes well for you and your family Miss CQ, I just see myself out but I will see you soon." I perk up, thinking of something "Wait!" I speak up before she is able to leave the room and she turns round and looks back at me, as does everyone else "When...When is the trail?"

"Just about three months." She answered and I feel my soul start to pound again, is it really that short of time period? I feel my soul beating wildly but I try not to panic. Miss Parker has already left and I hear muffled talking around me, like my head is underwater, I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't react. The muffled speaking is getting louder but all I hear is my soul pounding and my magic crackling like lightning reacting to my panic. I look around unsure of what to do as I look up and see my brothers shaking me and my Mam trying to get my attention by waving her hand in my eye-line, all having scared look on their faces; I can even see tears in the corner of Genos one working eye. I slowly each up my hand and gently wipe it away with my thumb. He smiles brightly "Heh, Nice too have you back to Earth little bro…" He reaches up and hugs me gently then pulls back and wipes my eyes with his scarf, Huh I didn't realise I was crying again, and quite a bit too, there big wet patch of purple tears on the red scarf. Error pushes his fist against my humerus and smirks "You gotta stop doing that, freaking out is my job." I smile softly, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I feel a hand on my head, I look up and see Mam looking down at me, smiling softly.

I smile back and reach my arms up, she looks shocked for a second before smiling more and pulls me up into her arms "I love you boys, so much." "We love you too Mam." My bros said out of reflex, then it dawned on me… I have never said 'I love you.' Too ANYONE, mostly because it wouldn't be true if I said I did. So I take a deep breath and clear my nonexistent throat "I love you too Ma." I feel her go stiff and its dead quite for like two minutes, you could feel the shock in the room and I pull back and look at my mother's face, she is smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen her pull and she was crying as the tears streamed down her face "Ma? You ok?" She nods and nuzzles her forehead against mine "I just...I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth…" I smile again and look behind me and see both my brothers are still in shock, I giggle more and tap my Mom's shoulder, my signal that I wanna get down, she sets me down on my feet and I launch myself at my bros, embarrassing them softly, not to hurt Geon's delicate bones "And I love you too Bros!".

All I feel is three pairs of arms envelope me, two skeletal; one human. I never thought that one day that I would have emotions, I knew it was a possibility but I never thought that it would actually happen...they did say that what happened to me was conceived a Traumatic experience, maybe that's what broke the dam? Well, who cares, all I know is that I'm in my living room with my inter family hugging me like I was gonna disappear at any moment, but that's just silly, I'm not going anywhere.

At that moment, something inside me burst. My magic reacting to my happiness had engulfed me and my family in a light purple glow but it isn't hurting, it was...actually really pleasant, like hugging a big purple marshmallow...it's so nice...I could sleep right here...in fact...that's a...good...Idea…

...Feeling at peace is nice...


	9. It's Ok to Fight Back

Fresh POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am still thinking about the trial and what that lady said when she came over the other day, while I haven't said anything about it Error seems really nervous but I don't blame him, I'm scared too but I just put up an act so that I seem as emotionless as before but I can tell they can see through me like glass even though they haven't said anything-_

"Hey!" I yell out as my diary was ripped out of my hands, I look up as see some of the older kids from my and Errors class with smirk on there faces that sent a shiver down my spine, I knew that smirk anywhere, that smirk meant 'We are gonna make your life a pain that you'll finally cry.' Which happened a lot, they would beat me up and rub dirt in my eye sockets so it would make me cry but they knew it wasn't real tears, they were bodily teras to get the mud out my skull. They wanted me to cry out of pain and fear and today was probably going to be that day...oh Joy…

The leader of the group was a lot taller than me, which was to be expected since he was 10 and I was only 8 but he was taller then he should have been and he was really strong for a human, he has a dark green and blue striped sweater that he adored, which clashed horribly but no one was brave or stupid enough to say anything about it for fear of getting beat up; his name was Jonathan but he insisted to be called 'Johnny' and he was the one that had a hold of my dairy.

"Johnny, give it back." I try to keep my composure and sound as normal as possible but even I could hear the unsure tone in my voice but he pretends not to notice and laughs "Ha! Why should I? What's a freak like you got to hide anyway? Whatever it is, I bet it's good, HEY EVERYONE Check this it!" He pulls it up to his face and I feel my soul skip a beat, I had written about everything that had happened to me in that book and I knew I wasn't allowed to let anyone know what was going on until it was over and he was gonna tell everyone!

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't even realise my magic had begun spiking again, with purple smoke coming out of my eye sockets "What the HECK?" I hear in front of me and all I can focus on is my dairy "Give. It. Back." I growl out, suddenly feeling angrier than I ever have before as I staked forward "H-Hey, get away from me you freak!" As Johnny began to back up he suddenly stops as a cold grip encases his soul, he looks down and can see it glowing blue with a purple tinge to it in the middle of his chest, as he stares at me with udder confusion and I sense a hint of fear...I didn't know I could do that…"Now, I'm gonna ask you nicely brah, give it back before I lose control of myself...and you really don't want that, I have more power in my soul than anyone I know...Now. Give. It. Back!" and just like that he drops it on the floor in front of me, so I let go "Thanks Brah!"

As I reach down to grab my diary and put it away in my fanny pack, I see him trying to scrabble away, I smirk "Oh and Jonathan...Bullyings unrad, so don't do it again." I could hear the spite in my own voice. Huh, so that's what anger feels like, it's not a nice feeling but now I understand what Error used to feel all the time, speaking of which where is he? He went to get our lunches while I wanted on the bench, also is it so quiet?... I look around and EVERYONE is staring in complete shock and is dead quiet, then some of the kids start to part a path and Error comes through with two lunch boxes, he must have just shown up since he's not freaking out, he just seemed more confused than everyone else as he sat down next to me and we started eating our lunch, eventually everyone just started playing again but it was still a lot quieter than normal.

"Hey Fresh, is everything alright?" Error says out of the blue as we were eating, a hint of concern in his glitchy voice "Did something happen while I was gone? Everyone's watching you…" Error puts his hand on my shoulder and rubs it gently "Come one bro, what happened?" I sigh and pull my dairy out "Jonathan tried to take my Dairy and was gonna read it out to everyone… So I stopped him..." Error eyes glitch out for a second as he slightly growls out "What?" I look to the side to avoid his gaze "He...he was gonna read it out what happened to me but I stopped him, he won't be bothering anyone anymore though." I smirk at that last sentence "Wait, what do you mean? What did you do?" I don't wanna answer because I'll get in trouble "Umm…" I stammer and pull at the colourful sleeves on my jacket "Fresh come on, I'm not mad I just wanna know...you didn't kill him did you?" I look up at him with a shocked face "What!? No! No, I didn't kill him I just scared him by picking him up by... his soul..." I trail off as I realise that I had just told him everything and in shame I draw my legs up to my chest and bury my head in my knees, waiting to be lectured about using my magic like that.

When I was younger, I didn't really have a sense of right and wrong but Ma was quick to teach me about what's acceptable and what's not. So now I have a very strong sense of right and wrong, so I was always against fighting, even when Error used to hit me I used to lay there and take it because I didn't think fighting was right, so whenever I got bullied I would never fight back or do anything really, so getting into a fight would be a really big thing for me and Ma used to say "The day that boy fights back will be the end of the world." It was a joke, well it was supposed to be a Joke…

"Fresh...Come on look at me, I'm not mad I promise, Please look up." Error pats my back gently, Error sure could be gentle when he wanted too, I'd seen it before with him and Geno when he was home but before this happened, never with me. After a few minutes I raise my head up but only look to the left "Fresh, I'm not upset." Error says in a somewhat happy tone "Huh?" I look back and look at Error, he's practically beaming, eyelights conversion into stars as he smiled one of the widest smiles I have ever seen "Fresh, I've never been more proud of you!" He leapt forward and hug me tightly, knocking me off the bench and pushing us both to the ground "Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you ok Fresh?" Error pulls back and covers his hands over my chest worryingly. I just stared up at him and start laughing, the look on his face was priceless! "Haha! Oh man, you should see the look on your face." Error blushed a dark blue and turned his head to pout, he does that when he's embarrassed.

I giggle and hold my hands up "Oh come on glitchy. You know you look hilarious when you make that face! I guess I'm still not used to you caring about me yet, forgive me?" I reach my hand out as a sign of an apology, he glances and tries to act tough and turns around dramatically with a 'Humph!' I smirk and decided to play along. I gasp loudly and turn my head up at him "You don't care about me, Oh brother how can thou be so cruel?~" I was just bearly able to hold in my laughter as Error played along "Now could you say that to me?" He says even more dramatically as he bent back until he fell back on my legs in a dramatic pose and then we just burst out laughing.

After what could have been 5 minutes of laughing we stopped catch our breaths, with tears running down our sockets. We just laid there and stared up at the sky, it was a bright day but still really chilly and there was a lot of clouds out "You know..." I say, sitting up and look down at him "I think that the most I've ever heard you laugh since Geno, well...you know." Since Fresh had learnt what hurt was, he had stopped being so blunt about Geno's Condition "I've heard you laugh with Ink, but never that much." Error just looks up at me with a blank stare, then smiles shyly as he leans up and turns around to face me "That's because that's the first we've really bonded. Think about it...we really haven't spent any time together or kidded around like this. It feels good you know, hard to believe that I used to hate you..." At that, a bad thought crept into my mind.

"D-do you still?..." As I muttered the question, Error head shot up and looked dead into my eye with a confused exception "What?" I rubbed my arm once again but didn't break the gaze "Do still hate me, even a little?" When he didn't reply...I moved to get up but he reached up faster then I'd ever seen him move and pulled me back down "Come on, give me a chance to reply, would you? Why would you think I still hated you?" I shrug, glancing to the side as I do "Was it something I said?" I shook my head "Nah, I was just wondering, I always thought that if I did get 'Better'-" I make quotation marks with my fingers "That you still wouldn't wanna be around me. Not that I would blame you, Now that I know just how strange I was compared to now...Now I'm even weirder." Error just sighed and rubs my shoulder gently "Look, don't worry about it, you could be worse things then bit weird, I mean have you met our family, there's something wrong with all of us: Geno's sick, I have no social skills and can't touch anyone and you're just you." I nod and looks up at him with a small smile "And what about our friends? Ink's weird too and your friend Decan is super fragile, right?" I nod more and he pulls me closer, putting me in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles against my skull in a playful manner "So forget about how wired you were! Just live for what you're like now. And to be honest, I think I like this you much better."

I just laugh and try to push him off "I think I do too."Then he started to rub my ribs, I burst out laughing "No! Come on Bro you know I'm ticklish there!" I try to roll away but he's too strong but I didn't mind, I was actually enjoying this bonding thing but my excitement had activated my magic once again and before I could contain it, I felt the hands off me but I just rolled over to catch my breath, assuming that he had just let go "Er..Fresh?" "Yeah Brah-!" I look up and he's hovering slightly above the ground with his soul even more blue with a purple tinge in the middle "Sorry! Sorry, I'll let you down." I wave my hand and Error drops to the ground he looks up and smiles brightly again "Again I am so proud of you right now."

"B-But I just-!" As I tried to explain my confusion Error leaps up and grabs my hand bring them together "Don't be confused. Don't ever question this. Look, your magic is connected to you and your emotions. If you feel like you are threatened or you feel the need to get away, your magic response to that feeling. That's a good thing." I look up "But I don't wanna hurt people, I don't wanna fight." I pleaded in a pathetic tone "Fresh, you need to learn something very important and I NEED you to listen to me, Please?" I look into his eyes, he has a begging look in his eye...I should listen... I nod my head and he nods and I listen very closely.

"It's Ok to Fight Back."


	10. I really don't know

Error POV

Today is the day...Not the day of the trial (Thank God) But the day that I and Fresh are going to that place where we give our evidence, it's just to get a feel for the place and make us understand just what we have to do. It's just the three of us in the car, it's only been 15 minutes but everyone is tense and the atmosphere is so thick you'd have to cut it with an Axe, even Fresh who would usually be obvious to this kind of tension is gripping his 3DS so hard, it looks like its gonna snap in half. I reach over and put my hand on his shoulder, he flinches but I don't let go, "Fresh?" I whisper "Yeah Brah?" He whispered back in a fake confident tone, "You're gonna break your game if you grip it any tighter. I'd say you have a white-knuckle grip but you have white knuckles period." I try to crack a joke to cheer him up but he doesn't even give me a pity smile but it does get him to put the 3DS down. He folds his hands over his lap and even I can see that there trembling slightly.

"Fresh Honey; everything is going to be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of, we're just having a look around, ok?" Mom says out of nowhere, she must have noticed in the rearview mirror, but I could tell that she was nervous too but I'm sure what about; but then again a lot of things could go wrong, Fresh could refuse to stay there, I could have an episode, Fresh could have a panic attack, he could call the whole thing off...so, yeah... a lot of things could happen. I sigh as I move my eyes to my lap as I start to play with my fingers, I could feel the pull on my soul to summon my stings and fiddle with them like I always do whenever I'm in an awkward situation, so which is a lot but ever since IT happened, I've felt uncomfortable to summon them. I don't remember much about what happened after Fresh passed out, all I remember is feeling the strings coming out my fingertips and feeling a rage like no other, all I could see was red 'Error' signs and I could only hear my soul pounding with magic as the noise bounced around my skull.

"-here." I shake my head slightly as I partly hear something Mom had said "What?" I say as look in the rearview mirror to meet my Moms gaze "I said we're here." I look out the window to see a big building, it had about what looked like five floors and was quite long. I turn my head to look at Fresh, he too is looking out the window with a blank stare and a little frown on his face. As we make our way out of the car, we see a woman walking towards us, as they get closer we realise its Miss Parker, the woman who came to see us a few weeks ago to talk about this, as she gets closer, she and mam start talking and I move closer to Fresh and reach out to take his hand, he flinches slightly but takes my hand in a tight grip. Miss Parker then looks down at us "Hello boys, now I understand that this must be very scary for and no one expects you to pretend that you're not uncomfortable, if either of you needs a break, then you need to tell us, Understand?" We both nod our head, but then we see the 'Use-your-words' Look from Mom, "Yes, Miss Parker." We see in unison, we look at each other and we both let out a small laugh as we make our way to the front door; still holding each other's hand.

As we walk in the place seems empty with no other human or monster in sight, I glance around and it looks to be mostly offices and cubicles, again mostly empty. After climbing a few sets of stairs, we were presented with a double door with a panel next to it "What does that panel do?" Fresh questions. "It keeps the door locked so only people that are allowed in, can get in, Its why I have this special keycard, see?" She puts her hand to her neck where a small card is hanging from, it has what looks like a picture of herself (if not looking a little younger). He hangs it too the door and I hear a small 'Beep' and she pushes the door open and we follow her once again.

This whole thing, it doesn't feel real, like, this-this can't be real. This is not happening, we should not have to BE HERE! I grip Fresh's hand a little too tight, I hear whimper softly, bearly just being able to hear it, he whispers "Bro, that hurts." I pull myself out of his hand like it had burned me but he just grips the sleeve of my jacket "Sorry." I whisper back as we stop in front of another door and when it is opened, we both see that it's a small room with toys in one corner, a couch in another as some kid chairs and a few beanbags as well as a TV with what looks like DVDs next to it on a shelf as well as a wide variety of books; from children's book to really thick books that are probably intended for some really angsty teen to pore there strange feelings onto fictional characters...Wait, so if all of this stuff is already here...how many kids have been here before us... how many of them have had to give evidence for worse things they've through?

"This room is where you both will stay before you have to give your evidence; we try to make the room as less stressful as possible by having things to distract yourselves with. However, if you both would like to bring some stuff from home to do while you wait, then that is fine. I also advised that you bring food and drinks because it is unknown just how long you both will have to stay here." She then sits on the couch and opens a clipboard I didn't notice she had in her hands before "Would you boys like to have a look around while I and your mother talk about some important stuff." It was sounded like a question but we both know that means that we don't really have a choice, Fresh nods and immediately moves towards the bookshelf and started flicking through the thick books, completely ignoring the books meant for his age, God my brother is so smart.

I move over to the TV and the pile of DVD's to see what they have to offer. "Baby stuff, baby stuff, more baby stuff- Oh cool How to Train Your Dragon!" I mumble under my breath, most of the films here are for younger kids...really makes you think...Fresh is really mature for his age but not having emotions really stopped him from being a real kid but even now that he has them he still most acts like his old self, if not more open and caring but definitely more quiet. It's not right, none of this is natural, it's not fair, none of it is. "Hey Bro?" I snap my head over to see Fresh standing by my side, whispering in my non-existent ear "You've been staring into space for a while, you ok?" I sigh and sit on one of the bean bags behind me; Fresh then drags over a purple one and sits next to me, still focused on me with a worried look on his brow. We sit in silence for a while, I feel his fingertips on mine; I grab it and hold it loosely so he could pull it back at any time, he usually loves physical affection; Mom used to call him her 'little cuddle bug' when he was a little younger but me of all people understands that sometimes; like when he's having a moment, he doesn't like to be touched, hell even now I'm still not as comfortable with it as I am with Geno...

'I miss Geno, he hasn't been home in a while and he was allowed to come but he had to stay in the hospital...again, I wish he was here...' I look up and I see Fresh with a sad look in his eye, "Me too Bro...Me too..." What the-? Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I? "Geno would know what to do..." Fresh whispers out and I feel his grip tighten "I-I..." I can hear the shaking in his voice "Fresh?" I look over and see Mom and Miss Parker looking at us, both having a mildly concerned look on there faces "Fresh honey, is everything ok?" Fresh perks up and mumbles "Yeah, everything's Rad." Oof, ok that clearly sounded fake but the look on Moms' face, it's best not to push, he knows he can talk about when he's ready. "Well," Miss Parker pipes up "Would you both like to see the room where you'll be during the trial?" We both stand up, still holding hands; We move towards the door but Mom stays seated "Mom?" I speak up. She smiles softly and reaches and strokes my skull "I can't come in I'm afraid, but don't worry I'll just be right here when you're done." I feel Fresh's grip tighten and I see him tense up out of the corner of my eye. "We won't be too far so if you need to go, I'll show you where we are." Miss Parker opens the door and points to the end of the wide hallway, it was only two doors down from the room we were in.

Both I and Fresh nod and she guides us out. When we get into the room, it's smaller then I expected but not tiny, there are two chairs in front of a huge TV, much bigger than the one we have at home. "This is the chair that you'll both be sitting in when you are asked some questions, I will be sat in the other chair as support or if you need me to make the question more understandable for you. Because your both young we'll only be asking mostly yes and no questions but if you two ever feel the need to say 'I don't know' or 'I don't remember' then that is totally fine, you just tell the truth and the whole truth. Do both promise to do that for me?" We both nod and Fresh pipes up "Yes Parker, we promise" She smiles softly "Please, call me Lucy." Fresh Smiles softly and I get a warm feeling in my chest, I'm actually thankful to have someone who seems to actually care about us, especially Fresh, not to say that she didn't care about me but she could tell that Fresh was a 'Special' Case and paid more attention to his needs and feelings, which I'm really grateful for.

Suddenly there is a frantic knocking on the door and Lucy opens it to Mom, looking shaken. "Look, I really hate to cut this short but have to go, Now." "W-what do you mean? What's wrong?" Mom looked frantically around and stammered out "I-I just got a call from this hospital." At that, I felt my soul drop and my non-existent blood run cold and Fresh didn't look any better, he too had frozen and his eye lights had gone so small it was almost impossible to see them but you could clearly see them glancing back and forth between the two adults. "And my other son's condition has...Look we really just need to go." Lucy nods and Mom grabs our hands and we all speed walk out the building, The adults talk in hushed whispers but I don't pay any attention, I'm too lost in my own thoughts...No, no, NO! Why now? This is not happening, It's not. This is a bad dream. I get pulled out of my thoughts as we get into the car as I hear and low whimpering from next to me.

I look up and of course, it's Fresh. I can see the purple magic tears in his eyes, bubbling up and one sliding down his pure white cheek, leaving behind a light purple trail. "Oh Fresh, come on, don't cry." I reach out to touch his shoulder but he violently flinched away and...it hurt, he had never really refused to be touched before, especially now that we were starting to get closer. He suddenly takes a deep breath and sighs, he wipes the tears from his cheek and lets out a weak laugh, "Hehe..." He smiles sadly and looks up at me and cocks he head "It's not going to get any better, is it? It's only going to get worse, isn't it?"

I look and a shake my head "I don't know Fresh, I really don't know..."


End file.
